First Hunt
by I.L.E.C
Summary: Bella goes on her first hunt as a newborn, with Edward. She struggles to contain her bloodlust, and her desire for her vampire husband... ; Rated M for lemony goodness. Please R&R!


_Please review and tell me what you think…this is a different take on Bella's first hunt with Edward._

Bella followed Edward into the woods, her new heightened senses prickling at the mingled scents carried on each breeze. She was apprehensive, and she thirsted so much for blood that she became unaware of her deep red eyes following her husband's every move. Even thinking momentarily about the sweet, dark, intoxicating sustenance that she yearned for was enough to make her feel the cold, acidic venom leak quickly into her mouth. She let out a soft groan of longing, and Edward turned to her. His eyes were nearly black, and he stood tensely as his senses still roamed around the forest while he spoke to Bella.

"Not long now, love," he murmured, taking her hand. Its familiarity comforted her, and she let her thoughts roam to later, when she would be satisfied – both from the awaiting blood and by Edward's flawless body. She smiled a little, and was lost fleetingly in her own mind before she caught the scent of an distant animal, although at this stage she couldn't be sure what species it was that she was about to drain the life from. Venom once again pricked her tongue, and she couldn't wait much longer.

"Edward…" she moaned in a longing voice too low for any animal to hear.

"Shhh, Bella," Edward hissed softly, his nostrils flaring. He suddenly set off at a sprint, making no sound as he cut through the trees. Bella followed, trying desperately to keep up as the scent trail intensified and her mind became hazy. They came to a stop before a trickling creek, and Edward had to hold his newborn wife back as she lunged frantically for the deer. Bella's eyes glowed crimson as venom oozed from her mouth. She growled softly as Edward looked at her, and saw him cringe at her obsession.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Bella…we all did, and we're fine now. Hunting is the one thing that vampires live for. You just have to learn to control yourself, or you'll decimate the entire forest."

"_Edward_…I can't control myself now!" she whispered in a throaty, desperate tone. "I have to kill it, please let me…I need its blood –"

"Bella!" Edward's strangled voice could not be heard by anyone but his love, but it conveyed his utmost urgency. "My love, you will taste it very soon. D_on't_ try to join me. I'm going to kill the deer –" at this he inhaled and shuddered, licking his lips. "– and you can drink its blood when it's dead. Stay here; don't move until it's safe. Do you understand me, Bella?"

Bella panted, still straining to get to the deer, to taste the warmth that was tempting her. But she knew that Edward loved her, and he was trying to protect her from getting out of control. Bella gritted her teeth, and nodded in anguish. She dug her fingers into a tree as Edward kissed her forehead. Trying to distract her unshakeable desire for blood, she watched her husband as he crouched smoothly, and advanced slowly and soundlessly. She was faintly aware that this was the first time she had seen Edward hunting, and was mesmerised by the fluidity and silence of his movement. The deer drank from the creek, not realising that it was facing a very gory death in a matter of seconds. Edward was close now, and Bella heard a soft growl from her love's direction. The deer heard it too, and froze mid-drink. Bella saw a flash of teeth in Edward's face before –

_CRACK_! Edward was on top of the deer in an instant, too fast for a human to see; but Bella saw his crouch, his leap, his marble hands as they snapped the deer's neck and ripped out its fur. She could also see his eyes, blacker than ever, and the look on his face of pure, unadulterated bloodlust. She watched for one more moment as Edward opened his mouth, took a deep, shuddering breath and plunged his razor-sharp teeth into the deer's neck. Bella was unable to take it anymore. She flew forward and fell next to Edward, who had a trickle of dark scarlet rolling from the corner of his mouth, bright against the near-white of his skin. Bella breathed in, and the sweet, addictive scent of fresh blood entered her lungs. Edward looked up, his eyes very wide. Slowly he pulled his mouth away from the deer, and sunk further onto his knees. His eyes and mouth were both half-shut now, and he spoke in a low, silky, satisfied voice that Bella had never heard before.

"Drink, Bella."

She didn't need an invitation. The action seemed to come naturally; she leant down and felt the venom rising in her. Wildly she bit the deer's neck, hard, and her eyes widened. She sunk her sharp teeth deeper into the sinew and muscle, and almost immediately tasted the main artery, still pulsing with the blood that Edward had left in the animal for her. Letting out a low moan, the venom flowed freely from her mouth as she sucked the blood of the deer. It was the best feeling she had ever had, and she could now recognise the satisfying sensation that Edward had described, of her body warming and filling from the inside out. Thinking fleetingly of Edward made her realise that he was still there, and was watching her with an indescribable look of shameless desire in his eyes, which were now a light golden-brown. As their eyes met, Bella took a last, full mouthful of her natural drug, and wrenched her mouth away from the lifeless deer. Gasping, she knelt facing her husband, feeling like an entirely new creature; almost like an electric current was passing through her. Before she could lick the blood from her lips, her mouth were smothered by Edward's.

The taste of his mouth, mingled with the fresh, fragrant blood – together with her new-found strength – made Bella kiss back harder than ever. They fell to the forest floor, entwining their legs around each other as Bella rolled Edward onto his back, still kissing with urgent passion. The lust they felt for each other was only intensified by the blood coursing through them, strengthening their bodies and minds. Edward wasted no time in ripping his wife's clothes from her smooth, pale body, and soon they were both naked. Bella moaned softly as his mouth moved down her neck, kissing and biting. She felt a thrill run up her spine as he bit her neck hard; she loved it when he did that. Bella felt the harmless tingle of his venom on her collarbone as Edward continued, reaching her breasts and circling her hardened nipples with his tongue.

"_Ohhh_…" she breathed as he fluttered his hand over her clit, still kissing and nibbling her breasts. Bella reached down and felt her husband's hard member against her leg, and began to caress it as Edward trailed his tongue down her chest, skirting the throbbing spot between her legs and licking her inner thighs. Bella's breaths were erratic as her love moved his mouth to her opening, licking and darting inside before moving up to her clit. Her body quivered as his tongue made quick circles around the tiny mound, and she gasped in pleasure as he caressed her breast with one hand and fingered her opening with the other.

"Ohhh…Edward, yesss…_oohh_…" Bella's body trembled and she moaned as Edward brought her to a mind-shattering orgasm. "_Edward!_ Unnnhh, yesss…!" Panting, she watched as her husband licked her heat once more, sending an intense wave of pleasure up her back. He returned to her side now, smiling crookedly.

"You have no idea how good you taste, love…" Edward murmured into her mouth, eyes fiery.

"And you…you have no idea how impossibly sexy you are, Edward Cullen. I love you, and I need you inside me." Bella sat up, pulling Edward towards her and kissing him recklessly. She knelt facing him and pushed her knees on the outside of his. Their lips parted as Bella lifted herself above Edward's rock hard erection, and she felt the tip of his head teasing her opening.

"Bella, I love you…" he whispered into the base of her neck as she lowered herself onto him. Edward let out a satisfied groan and Bella exhaled unevenly, kissing his forehead. They moved together as one, faster and more unrelenting than anything they had experienced together before. Each of Edward's inhumanely rapid thrusts was met with the downward force of Bella's hips as they made love.

"Uuhhh…nnnnhh, _Bella_!" Edward froze for a split second as Bella felt the cold venom shooting inside her. "Ohh, God…Bella, _yes_…" He was still inside her when she came too. Seeing Edward in so much pleasure aroused her immensely. They knelt, still and silent apart from their breathlessness, holding each other in their arms. Bella never wanted to remove herself from his embrace, never wanted to be without him. She looked up from his shoulder and kissed his lips softly; both sets of eyes were golden now.

Edward smiled sideways.

"Good hunt. Not bad for a first-timer, not bad at all..."


End file.
